Fighting for the Demigods
by Leo-is-my-man
Summary: Demigods' lives are never easy. Fighting monsters, and sometime stopping Titans and Giants. But they've never had to fight each other to death,. In this Heroes of Olympus, Percy Jackson and Hunger Games fanfic, some interesting things will happen. Who will make it out alive?
1. 1 Clara

_**Chapter 1-Clara Jones (daughter of Apollo (Greek))**_

Everyone in camp was at the campfire. They all sat awkwardly in their seats. Each were sitting with the brothers and sisters. Clara sat with beside Agnes. Agnes was her best friend and favourite sister. Clara and Agnes often did archery together and wrote stories together. They had been doing that until they were told to come to the campfire, even though it wasn't even dinner yet.

Chiron was in the front of all the campers. He looked worried. Mr D wasn't there which was a relief to everyone.

"Campers, please stay calm. I have some pretty bad news. Eleven campers are to be picked for a game to the death. The game is called the Demigod Games."

All the campers started to panic, screaming and shouting. Clara looked at Agnes, Agnes looked like she might have fainted. Gulping, she sat straight and prayed that it wouldn't be her or anyone in her cabin.

"Quiet please! I will pick names from a bowl. When name gets pulled out, it cannot be changed. The bowl is magic which means none of the names can be changed. Only eleven can be picked. Here goes."

A bowl appeared with loads of paper in it. Chiron placed his hand. Everyone braced themselves. She always had a record for not getting picked. Hopefully this would be one of this times.

"Clara Jones!" Chiron said loudly.

All her cabin mates turned to look at her, everyone did. The expressions on their faces was sadness, shame and sorry. Clara felt like crying. This could mean death. Chiron picked another name.

"Clarisse La Rue!" Everyobe changed their looks to Clarisse, who glared at Clara. Clara knew that if she wanted to live, befriending Clarisse would be a good option because Clarisse could use a spear like it was a stick.

"Butch..."

No one could hear his surname because Chiron said it so low. He kept picking names out.

"Piper McLean, Greg Steveson, Olive O'Carroll, Percy Jackson, Natalie Cane, Thalia Grace...wait, how did her name end up there? Well, what's done is done. Someone please send an Iris message to her to come to camp immediately. Next name is... Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo...someone also send an Iris message to Nico too for him to come to camp immediately. The names are picked. You may all go besides the people who were picked. You come here."

After a bit of moving about, Clara got to Chiron. All the other ten got up too and ran over to him too. They were all looking for an explanation.

"Why do we have to do this?!" Annabeth shouted.

"The gods have made this a law for a reason I will never know and I don't want this but you know what the gods are like. If I don't do as the say, Zeus may take me off the job."

"So you'd rather let us all kill each other than get fired?" Clara asked.

"I can't change what has happened but I do know that there is more to come."

"What do you mean, 'More to come.'?" Olive said.

"You eleven are not the only demigods. There will be Roman ones too."

"We have to fight Romans?" Leo said.

"Yes. Nothing can be changed. Also, only two may survive. Tomorrow you leave to go to the training arena where Bellona, Athena and Ares or Mars will be training you. I must see to Thalia and Nico, hopefully they don't get mad." and off Chiron went, trotting away.


	2. 2 Clara

_**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't write the Percy Jackson series and the Heroes of Olympus series.**_

_**Clara Jones**_

The Greek campers were brought early in the morning to the arena. All of them were nervous. Especially Clara. That morning her fellow brothers and sisters wished her luck. Agnes told her that she had to be brave and to practise archery everyday, so that she would have an advantage.

She promised to do that. Chiron told them the Roman demigods would be there. Even though she knew very little about the Roman camp and the Roman gods, she knew they were all about fighting.

Clara knew all the demigods here but felt as if she didn't. All the demigods picked were pretty good at fighting and using weapons. As was she. Her archery was brilliant but she couldn't ever hit the exact middle. Most of her brothers and sisters had that problem.

She felt alone walking into the training arena. Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Piper, Nico and Thalia walked together. She couldn't imagine fighting them. They were all so strong and were very skilled. At camp, she didn't have any friends beside Agnes so if she had to kill any of them she would be able to without feeling incredible guilty. But she always found a way to feel guilty. She knew she could never kill any of them ruthlessly. Clara knew if she was going to die, she would die from Clarisse's spear, maimer.

As the demigods walked in, the Roman ones turned to see them. They were dressed in identical outfits. Each had their name and number on it.

The names of them were Davis Wrench, Evie Greene, Sam Wilson, Rani Cove, Jason Grace who she knew as Piper's boyfriend, Tina Ariarti, Hazel Levesque who she knew as well and Frank Zhang who she knew as well. They all looked tough and powerful, giving them looks. The Greeks approached and Mars looked at them.

"Finally, the Greeks have arrived. I am Mars as most of you already know, this is Minvera-"

"Athena, actually. I wouldn't be here if I was Minvera. So Mars, get the names right!"

"Alright. This is Athena and this is Bellona. We are your mentors. For the next week you will learn skills that should keep you alive. So if you do want to live that little longer, pay attention!"

Mars showed everyone the different parts of the arena. He taught each person sword fighting. Piper was first against Evie Greene. Both of them were bad at sword fighting but Piper seemed to be that little bit stronger. She pinned Evie to the ground in minutes and put her dagger to her throat. Evie whimpered and got up. They were both pretty and had eyes that seemed to change colour. Evie had brown hair, tanned skin and long painted nails. Her masara was perfect and so was her make-up but it wouldn't be for long. Evie went off to one side, tears dropping frm her eyes, and Piper to the other.

Next Davis went against Butch. Davis was a small kid no older than thirteen who looked African-American. He seemed to dance a bit on the arena as if he were really hyper. In his right hand he held a sword which looked way too big for him. When Butch came onto the stage, he gulped. Butch looked like a elephant compared to Davis. But Davis seemed to suprise everyone. Every swing and slash Butch did, was deflected. Davis ducked every so often and when he saw an opening he took it. Butch fell to the ground and Davis pointed his sword at Butch's chest. Davis walked off to the winning side and Butch to the loosing side.

Next was Greg and Jason. Clara knew that Greg was going to have a hard time because she knew Jason was a strong demigod. Greg seemed to be thinking of something as he went on. Jason walked up behind him. Greg held up a long sword (they weren't allowed use their own swords to make it fair) with great skill. He seemed light on his feet and Clara seemed to be interested by him. He was blonde, had blue eyes and was quite handsome. He smiled a cunning smile, like a son of Hermes had which he was. Clara had always been interested by him. The way he moved and smiled and talked made her happy.

They started walking around the stage, keeping their eyes on each other. Obviously, they were looking for some sort of opening, but couldn't find one. Greg's eyes kept moving around the arena as if they were distracted. Jason saw he was distracted and striked Greg on the arm. Just in time Greg deflected the sword and pushed it against Jason's sword. They pushed and Greg spun around and slashed Jason's leg. He hit the hilt of his sword on Jason's head and sent Jason tumbling. Greg had won but he still wanted to make sure. He made a good dent in Jason's face. Jason got up, his face bleeding, and walked to the losing side and Greg to the winning side.

Clara was next. She was up against Hazel. They both looked frightened. Clara took a deep breath and stepped up.

She could feel everyone's eyes staring at her and she knew she had to fight or look like a coward. Hazel hand tightened around her sword and they started to fight. Clara was about the same age as Hazel. They were both quite small and both knew how to fight. Hazel was more of a defense person. She blocked every strike Clara tried to do. Clara had to do something to get it over with. Advancing slowly, she saw an opening and threw her sword. Never had she been much of fighter, but she knew if she wanted to survive she would have to. Hazel fell and Frank seemed to looked angry like he wanted to strangle Clara. But Clara hadn't hurt Hazel but Clara had won.

The evening was basically like that. Each demigod fighting each other to find the better ones. All the winners of the matches went to get taught by Athena and Bellona while the losers were taught by Mars. Frank seemed very interested in what Clara did and didn't seem at all happy if Clara got something right. He acted like she was an enemy which she was going to be in the games. Clara was good with a bow like Frank. If they had to fight each other it would come down to skill and Clara knew she could never be good at that.


End file.
